


Hooked

by flokatae (wolfi_sama)



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Don't try this at home kids, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Texting, but could be anything Yoongi-related tbh, implied Yoonseok - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfi_sama/pseuds/flokatae
Summary: Namjoon looked at the sequence of digits written on the dirty wall of the toilet stall, blindly feeding the unknown number into his phone. Shifting on the closed toilet seat, he saved the contact.After his and Yoongi's weekly dine-out had turned into a spontaneous date between the latter and his long-time crush who just so happened to be there as well, Namjoon had fled the scene before things could get awkward. He wasn't planning on spending the whole evening in the men's restroom but if it helped Yoongi's love life along, he was willing to make some sacrifices.





	Hooked

-

 

 

 

      Namjoon looked at the sequence of digits written on the dirty wall of the toilet stall, blindly feeding the unknown number into his phone. Shifting on the closed toilet seat, he saved the contact.

      After his and Yoongi's weekly dine-out had turned into a spontaneous date between the latter and his long-time crush who just so happened to be there as well, Namjoon had fled the scene before things could get awkward. He wasn't planning on spending the whole evening in the men's restroom but if it helped Yoongi's love life along, he was willing to make some sacrifices.

      Namjoon leaned back against the tank and started typing.

      What was he supposed to say? Was a plain "hey" enough or should he explain how he got a hold of this number? Then again, if someone leaves their number in a toilet stall they'll probably already know how. Feeling a weird kind of anxiety pool in his stomach, Namjoon checked the number a second time, making sure he got it right.

      In the end, he rephrased his message three times before finally hitting"send".

      He knew it was silly.

      Probably one of the silliest things he's ever done but he was bored, so why not live a little?

 

      The reply came only a few seconds later, way sooner than Namjoon had expected.

 

            **RM:** hey. no offense but who leaves their number in a public restroom?

             **???:** no offense but who texts a random number left in a public restroom?

             **RM:** ..I'll give you that

 

      He hesitated.

 

             **RM:** listen, I just want to kill some time while my friend is busy charming his crush's pants off. it's a coincidence that I found your number

          **???:** what a lucky accident then :)

            **???:** so did you lock yourself into a toilet stall until your friend's done or what?

             **RM:**..maybe.

          **???:** dude.

          **RM:** this is the first time they're actually talking to each other in private. I'm just hoping they're finally getting somewhere with it

          **???:** sure your buddy doesn't need a wingman?

          **RM:** he's a grown-up, he'll manage.

             **RM:** so what are you doing on this saturday evening?

         **???:** nothing I couldn't heartlessly abandon if you asked me to ;)

 

      Namjoon stilled. This.. wasn't what he'd had in mind. Who was he to hit on a random stranger?

      He could be anybody.

      He could be a 12-year-old for all he knew! Or an old creep who got a kick out of luring unsuspecting men into texting him.

      Like honestly, _who_ leaves their number in a toilet stall?!

 

          **RM:** I didn't— I was merely trying to make conversation—

          **???:** believe me, anything would be more fun than sitting in a filthy restroom all by yourself

            **RM:** it's actually not that filthy

            **???:** ..you must be real fun at parties

             **RM:** oh but you are?

          **???:** yeah, definitely. wanna join me some time?

 

      Dammit.

 

       **RM:** I don't even know your name

        **???:** Jackson

 

      "Jackson," Namjoon snorted, shaking his head.

      There was a metallic sound coming from the door, followed by steps approaching the stalls. Namjoon glanced at the space between the door and the tiled floor before directing his attention back to his phone. The restaurant was well-attended and in retrospect, Namjoon thought, it was surprising that he'd been the only person in here for the nearly twenty minutes he'd already spent texting this weird stranger.

 

          **RM:** Jackson? really?

          **???:** problem?

          **RM:** just an unusual name, that's all nvm

            **???:** and your name is?

          **RM:** a secret. you can guess if you like

          **???:** oohh stranger danger

        **???:** can't blame you though

          **???:** do I have to sacrifice my firstborn to you if I don't guess correctly?

            **RM:** how badly do you want to find out?

             **???:** very

 

      Namjoon enjoyed this weird back and forth but knowing that this wasn't going to lead anywhere substantial, had him grow increasingly irritated. At which point exactly did he think this was going to make his evening better? Instead of light entertainment he found himself flirting with a faceless rando who might as well be a rapist in disguise.

      He should probably put an end to this before he did something stupid.

 

       **RM:** there's someone else in here now, I think I'll get going. was nice talking to you

          **???:** it was

            **???:** just one thing before you go

            **???:** are you still listening?

          **RM:** ..yeah

        **???:** okay

             **???:** what if that were me?

             **RM:** who?

          **???:** the other person. what would you do?

 

      Frowning, Namjoon shook his head and stared at the door in front of him, only now noticing the curious absence of sounds coming from the other person. Could it be..?

 

    **RM:** in the completely hypothetical case that this is actually you, do I know it's you or not?

          **???:** let's say you do

             **RM:** I think I'd ask you why you left your number for a stranger to find

 

      "You looked really uncomfortable next to your friend and his crush so I thought fuck it and wrote down my number hoping you'd end up here at some point."

 

      Namjoon froze, almost dropping his phone in the process.

      A myriad of thoughts flooded his mind, most of them boiling down to the question whether this was his perpetually sleep-deprived mind making things up, but also to the equally unsettling realization that this guy had the smoothest and most seductive speaking voice he's ever had the pleasure of hearing. Its pitch sounded a little odd from time to time but to Namjoon's questionable delight it made his voice even more enjoyable to listen to.

      Even more so since he sounded like someone his age.

 

      "I didn't think you'd actually text me, though," the man added, taking a step towards the stall Namjoon was sitting in.

 

      Still staring blankly at the feeble cubicle door, Namjoon sat up straight and gave himself a few seconds to realize what was happening here.

      No less than a minute went by before Namjoon finally hurled himself onto his feet, fingers wrapped tightly around his phone as he unlocked the door.

      Namjoon was greeted by a handsome blond man who was quite a bit smaller than himself, dressed in all black and sporting a broad grin as Namjoon stepped outside. 

 

      "I can't believe this is happening."

      "But it is," he said, dropping his left hand into his pocket and extending the other towards Namjoon, "Jackson."

      Jackson's smile grew, sending Namjoon's mind into helpless awe. This couldn't possibly be real. What good deed did he do to deserve meeting this oddly charming dude who got his attention in one of the weirdest and stupidest ways imaginable?

      This was some next level fuckery, Namjoon thought after letting his eyes wander over Jackson's well-built physique twice, scolding himself for his predictability. He was more his type than he dared to admit.

      Namjoon licked his lips and stepped closer, finally taking his hand, "Namjoon."

 

      There was a pause after this where they just held each other's hand, trying to make sense of what was happening and where they were supposed to take it from here. He didn't even know with which intention Jackson had left his number. Did he just want save him from awkwardly thirdwheeling his best friend's date or was he hitting on him? Namjoon secretly hoped for the latter, praying to whatever power cared to listen that Jackson thought the same. Namjoon knew that he was fairly clueless in these matters, often making things way more embarrassing than they needed to be.

      Luckily for him, Jackson was the outspoken kind of guy.

 

—

 

      "One thing," Namjoon said as he scrambled to find the key to his Yoongi's apartment in his pocket, Jackson wedged between him and the door, "how did you know which stall I was going to use?"

      Jackson caught Namjoon's lips for another kiss, nimble fingers tugging at the hem of his shirt.

      "I.. might have written it in all three," he chuckled, voice cracking a little towards the end, "just to be sure."

      Smiling into the kiss, Namjoon finally unlocked the door and maneuvered Jackson inside, a comfortably warm feeling pooling in his chest.

 

 

 

-

**Author's Note:**

> let's pretend that Yoongi saw Namjoon and Jackson pay and leave. let's pretend he didn't crash his own date by freaking out because his best friend just went missing and is no longer answering his phone. 
> 
> adding it to the story would've fucked the already bad pacing so have this as an additional note haha
> 
> thank you for reading ❤ it means a lot


End file.
